


Movie Night

by Thatfatcat4



Category: With confidence band
Genre: Basically netflix and chill, Jayden Seeley - Freeform, Jayden cries, Luke Rockets - Freeform, M/M, Movie Night, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 07:17:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11573106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatfatcat4/pseuds/Thatfatcat4
Summary: During a movie Luke wants to have some sexy time, but Jayden says no because he doesn't want to fuck with an Adam Sandler movie as background noise, but afterwords is all for the hanky panky(I'm bad at summaries)(Just so y'all know Luke is a disgusting motherfucker and I hope he burns in hell, but I will be leaving this work up as it was written before Luke's true self was brought to light.)





	Movie Night

Luke and Jayden were setting up a movie night currently, Luke was making popcorn and getting drinks while Jayden chose a movie and set up the blankets.

"This is gonna be lit!" Jayden yelled from the living room.  
"Lit?" Luke questioned with a laugh.  
"What? You don't like my American slang?"  
Jayden replied, fake hurt in his voice.

Luke rolled his eyes and put the popcorn into a bowl, he salted it lightly and came back into the living room.

He plopped down beside Jayden and looked at the screen,  
"So what are we watching?"  
He questioned, popping a piece of popcorn into his mouth.

"Fifty first dates."  
"Really? An Adam Sandler film?"  
Jayden laughed at Luke's 'how are we supposed to have sex if Adam Sandler is visible in the corner of my vision?' Look.  
"I'm sure you'll be fine." 

As they watched the movie Jayden was curled up against Luke's side, who's arm was draped around him.

Halfway through the film Luke started kissing Jayden's neck gently, and began slowly pushing Jayden onto his back.

Jayden giggled slightly once Luke was lying on top of him.  
"Oh really now?"  
Luke rolled his eyes,   
"You knew this was coming."  
Jayden laughed slightly.  
"Well, maybe I wanted to watch the movie for once." 

Luke groaned,  
"Come on!"  
Jayden shook his head.  
"Nah, let's watch the movie." 

Luke muttered some profanity under his breath and got off of Jayden, they sat side by side for the remainder of the movie, but Luke did notice Jayden was rather fidgety the entire time, playing with his hands, shifting, glancing at Luke.

The reason why would be apparent in a few seconds.

The movie had barely ended when Jayden practically launched himself on top of Luke, pushing him on his back rather quickly.  
Jayden began kissing Luke before he even understood what was going on, but understood enough of it to wrap his arms around Jayden's waist and kiss back.

Jayden began to grind his crotch against Luke's, roughly enough for Luke to push Jayden back slightly.  
Jayden stared into Luke's eyes momentarily, and realized he was being too rough, even for Luke.  
"S-sorry.."  
"It's fine.."  
Luke mumbled, he pushed Jayden back more and climbed on top of him.

Luke kissed Jayden softly while griping him through his jeans,   
Jayden groaned loudly and bit Luke's lip, he tugged gently on it before returning to kissing Luke.

Luke pulled away after a few minutes to catch his breath,  
"I love it when you're like this."  
He said to Jayden while tucking some of his dark brown hair behind his ear.  
"Like what?"  
Jayden questioned, eyebrow raised.  
"When you're deprived of attention for too long you get like this, needy and submissive, it's honestly so adorable."  
Jayden rolled his eyes and gently pushed Luke,  
"I do not."  
"Oh really?"  
"Yes, really." 

Luke smirked and began ever so slowly unzipping Jayden's pants and pulling them down.

He very slowly rubbed Jayden through his underwear while trailing kisses down his neck.

Jayden's eyes fluttered closed and his mouth opened slightly, he let out a quiet moan as Luke bit him gently.

Luke pulled away and looked into Jayden's now open eyes,  
"See?"  
"Fuck off." 

Jayden pushed Luke onto his back and climbed on top of him, he started kissing him roughly while grinding against him.

"Fuck-" Luke groaned as Jayden rutted against him.  
Jayden desperately tugged on Luke's belt and whined, unable to get it open.

"Here, here- baby, let me do it." Luke said as he undid his belt.  
Jayden quickly discarded the belt to the side and began working on getting Luke's pants and underwear off.

He tossed them to the side and started to kiss Luke again,  
Luke pushed Jayden up and tilted his head to the side.  
"Whats the rush?"   
He asked, watching as Jayden breathed heavily.

"I just..."  
Jayden bit his lip, not really having an answer.  
Luke smiled slightly and pushed Jayden completely off of him, and stood up.  
"Come on, let's try something new." 

Luke held out his hand for Jayden to grab and lead him to the kitchen, he smiled at Jayden and then bent him over the island in their kitchen, Jayden gasping as the cool tile pressed against his skin.

Luke smirked and tugged Jayden's boxers down.  
He leaned over Jayden and placed a kiss on the nape of his neck, then lined himself up with Jayden's entrance.  
"You ready?"  
He whispered in his ear.

Jayden shakily nodded, his entire body trembling as Luke slowly pushed into him.  
"Ah, fuck!"  
Jayden exclaimed once Luke's head was inside of him.  
"God, it hurts-"  
He yelled,  
"That's because we didn't do any preparation."  
Luke said.  
"This is going to hurt, a lot."

With that being said Luke roughly pulled Jayden's hair and slammed into him all the way,  
"Fucking shit!"  
Jayden breathed, shutting his eyes tightly.

Luke began thrusting without giving Jayden time to adjust, and as a result tears welled up in his eyes.

Luke soon enough found Jayden's prostate, and hit it again and again, fast and hard.

Tears were falling down Jayden's cheeks at this point, he didn't want Luke to stop or anything like that, but he couldn't help crying.

Jayden yelled curses and screams as Luke continously hit his prostate, it was an overwhelming feeling.  
Bordering between pain and pleasure, Jayden's body didn't know how to react.

So he cried, he cried and moaned all at the same time,  
He cried silently, so Luke hadn't noticed, but would feel rather bad once he found out.

"Fuck, Luke- shit, I think I'm gonna-"  
Jayden yelled as he came all over the side of the counter.

Luke moaned in Jayden's ear as he came inside of him, then pulled out a few seconds later.

Jayden soon realized the only thing keeping him on the counter was Luke, as he slid off and fell onto the floor.

"Fucking hell..."  
Jayden grumbled as he looked up at Luke.

Luke noticed Jayden's eyes were red, and there were wet tracks down his cheeks.

"Jayden... Were... Were crying..?"  
Luke questioned, as a wave of guilt washed over him.  
"Yeah," Jayden laughed.  
"No big deal, you were just a little rough. That's all."  
He said as he slowly stood up.  
Jayden stumbled slightly, but Luke managed to catch him.

"Jayden, I'm so sorry-" Luke said, feeling extremely guilty.  
"No, no. It's fine."  
"You're sure..?"  
Jayden nodded,  
"Yeah, yeah. Totally." 

The two slept fell asleep on the couch during a movie they decided to watch after they got cleaned up.

~the end~


End file.
